


El río del amor

by Saint Seleene (M_N_Penz)



Series: Ninfas de la naturaleza [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Drama, F/M, Misunderstandings, Mythology References, Nymphs - Freeform, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Identity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/Saint%20Seleene
Summary: Anita descubre que hay una conexión entre el río de Zephir Town y las extrañas luces que se han visto sobre el cielo nocturno; cuando conoce a un ser de otro mundo disfrazado de leyenda, su tranquila rutina rural se ve envuelta en un embrollo de malentendidos, descubrimientos y amor.El secreto que reside en el río está a punto de ser descubierto.
Relationships: Gretel (Grand Bazaar)/Lloyd (Harvest Moon)
Series: Ninfas de la naturaleza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642915
Kudos: 1





	El río del amor

Cuando Anita llegó a Zephir Town, el pueblo de los grandes molinos, se empapó de sus alegres costumbres, de la confianza de su gente y de las antiguas historias que los mayores transmitían a los niños. 

Historias de árboles que susurraban..., doncellas que vivían en la cascada..., ninfas del río que iluminaban las corrientes...

Anita, una joven adulta todavía soñadora, escuchaba con entusiasmo los relatos que circulaban en la cafetería. Entre cultivos y ventas de bazar, tardes de pesca y noches estrelladas, esperaba que algo sorprendente, algo extraordinario digno de aquellas leyendas irrumpiera en su vida y alterara su ya establecida y tranquila rutina. 

Hasta que una noche de caluroso verano las descubrió: extrañas luces en el cielo que avanzaban rápidamente, retrocedían y se detenían sobre el pueblo.

Y ése fue el comienzo de la experiencia que marcaría su vida y la de unos cuantos corazones en Zephir Town.


End file.
